


The Game of Silk

by minttcm



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Idk what to call this au, Jimin is, M/M, Old times man, War, royal au, something, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttcm/pseuds/minttcm
Summary: In the Kingdom of Gojoseon, Min Yoongi, commander of the House of Fire is determined to claim the House of Silk's crown. However, what he doesn't expect is that he is about to commit into a dangerous game of cheaters and traitors  where he himself will be the spark of a possible long-term war. Along with his advisor, Moon Bin, they should be careful in making their way, but Fire, as we know it is never careful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the summary sucks I didn't think this through. However, I do plan on making the best out of my writing in this particular story. BTS are the main characters but ASTRO is such a big fan of them so it'd only make sense for them to be by their side. SInce they've not been here for long, I'm just going to make you search a picture of them. Although it's Gojoseon, it is not directly related to Korea's history at all. It was just a fitting name that I remembered reading about in class.

"The silk crown is empty."

Those five words echo through his room and he looks up from the glass chess board, his amber piece only one step closer to winning against the translucent crimson. It is enough to catch his attention. He looks through his advisor's deep brown eyes and instantly catches what he wants to say.

"How so?"

"The supposedly crown prince cannot claim the throne until such time he is married and another heir is secured. Silk has only a few people, master." His advisor speaks in his unbelievably soft voice, yet the underlying meaning of his words drip out cautiously. Min Yoongi looks at him and wonders how cruel of a ruler he could be. Five years ago his advisor was just an earnest up and coming soldier who quickly rose up the ranks because of his skill in most artilleries and his apparent calmness in solving quite pressuring situations. He also had a way with his words which made him a valuable person to obtain information from. After being appointed as his advisor, he quickly learned that the rulers played a very dangerous game, and as such developed into a person who took all that went into his way. Much like the burning flames.

He was only fourteen when he was appointed.

With a sigh, he moves his king forward, feeling his advisor's intense gaze. "The house itself is lacking, but what about their allies?"

"They've only a few, sir. Silk was only a branch house under the union of the Light and Iron house. Rulers Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, until such time they grew more powerful. I've heard they still keep their ties with each other, specially with the head of the Golden House and the House of Royal Gardens."

"So I've heard." He thinks for a moment and eyes his opponent's pawn which has barely moved forward. Odd, he thought.  
After a few mor emoves, he finally arrives at his decision.

"Very well, prepare for travel tomorrow. We're heading to the Silk house. No weapons."

"Why not, sir?"

"Would it make a difference?"  
-

Yoongi stayed up all night, trying to think of ways to get through Silk without seeming obvious. The visit was already so sudden and the time was not so much of a good one. They were weakest at this point, surely they'd suspect something. But Fire had always been that way, he had always been that way. Although he wasn't sure how well Namjoon and Seokjin would react to his course of action when the time came. Their union proved to be the biggest of all, and as such they had tried to keep each house to themselves or alliances. There hadn't been a single invasion since their rule and Yoongi was sure this was the spark of a war. He hoped it'd be an easy one.

It was until such time that the candle wax dripped on his strategy notebook that he looked up and saw his rack of old medals and awards that were presented to him back when he was younger. Yoongi was not of ryal blood, it wasn't how the House of Fire worked. It was based on strength and intelligence chosen by the people. And most of the time, it was based on the medals you'd get. He laughed bitterly, what a cruel joke. He disliked having to do so much dirty work and yet here he was lighting up another candle.

"Master, please go to sleep. I can't until you do." He heard the sudden plead from outside and could make out Moonbin's sillhouette from the thin paper doors.

Yoongi laughed at his request. His advisor was just making sure, he and Moonbin were both very heavy sleepers and they had to prepare for tomorrow morning. "Very well." He recalled from old meetings that people from Silk usually rose early in the morning to train. He thought for a quick second. "Wait, Bin."

"Yes?"

"I want you to talk to Park Jimin's advisor. I don't know his name but try to see what you can get from him. Be careful."

There is a slight hesitation. "Of course."

Fire was never careful.


	2. Announcement

I have re-written this fic and it's called Silk Inferno, it's much better :') It's on my account


End file.
